1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a recording and reproducing apparatus for displaying a content file list, a content file list displaying method, and a computer-readable recording medium for storing a program for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the widespread use of recording and reproducing apparatuses with mass storage units, such as personal video recorders (PVR), a digital video express (DivX) player, and a portable multimedia player (PMP), a massive amount of content or a plurality of contents can be stored in the recording and reproducing apparatuses.
In general, these recording and reproducing apparatuses manage the stored contents as content files and display a list of the stored content files. In a related content file list displaying function, the content file list is displayed using text information such as titles of the content files as shown in FIG. 1A or using a thumbnail created by capturing scenes of the content files as shown in FIG. 1B. When the content file list is displayed, as shown in FIG. 1B, a captured scene is generally obtained by capturing the first scene of a content file.
Though a user can identify reproducible content files on the basis of the related content file list, the user cannot identify a content file which is paused during reproduction from among the reproducible content files. Therefore, when a user pauses a content file and wants to continue reproducing the content file, the user should memorize the corresponding content file item displayed in the content file list. For example, when “Immortal Admiral Lee Sun-Shin episode 12” is paused during reproduction, a user needs to remember the name of the item that was being reproduced, i.e., “Immortal Admiral Lee Sun-Shin episode 12”, in order to continue reproducing the item.
However, when the stored content files are a massive content file which has been divided into a plurality of content files, or are a series of content files as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, it is difficult for a user to memorize the item corresponding to a paused content file, since items displayed in the content file list appear to be similar to each other.
Even if the user memorizes the item corresponding to the corresponding content file, it may take too much time to search for the point at which the content file was paused, because it is difficult for the user to memorize the contents of the paused point with reference to the previously provided content file list.